The lion and the fairy queen
by Tundros
Summary: Just a load of one-shots! I know the title suggests sexy times between Loke and Erza but that'll have to wait for future chapters. Either Loke or Erza will be present in each chapter, though. Enjoy! - Epic M due to lemonz.


The lion and the fairy queen

Konichiwa! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so be gentle, mkay? It's just a bunch of one-shots centering my two favourite characters: Loke and Erza. They aren't necessarily going to be together all the time, I'll probably hop from one to the other, although they might end up together in some stories. I hope you'll enjoy. And reviews are much appreciated! Arigato, mina-san!

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Loke felt a sudden pull and was dragged into the world of the mortals. He blinked and a split second later a fist hit him in the gut, making him buckle over.

"Loke!" He heard Lucy shout. After this, a whip cracked loudly and he felt a hulking presence moving away from him. He looked up and saw a bulky, black haired man baring his teeth at Lucy, who made her whip hit the ground right in front of the man's feet. Loke quickly got up and moved over to Lucy, standing protectively in front of her.

"A quick update would be great, Lucy." He mumbled between his teeth, preparing for another attack from the large, muscled man who stood several yards away from them. The enemy eyed the newly appeared spirit, trying to determine his new opponent's strength.

"We need to capture him, so don't go overboard. If he dies, I won't get my money and I really need to pay my rent. Also, watch out for his fists, he imbues his punches with magic. I've seen him split a boulder with those hands and I'd rather not have that happening to you."

Loke smirked at that. Him, the leader of the twelve Zodiac spirits, defeated by such petty magic? He snorted audibly and dashed forward, nimbly dodging his opponent's fists and striking him down with his own. It only took a second before the bulky man was down on his knees. Loke struck him once more on his head, which knocked the man out. He slumped completely against the ground, and Loke took on a heroic pose, one foot on the man's back.

"How's that, eh, Lucy? Didn't get snapped in half." Loke flashed her a grin. He then rolled his shoulders and rubbed his stomach where the man had punched him. He was probably still going to feel that for a while, though.

"Arigato, Loke! I can always count on you, hm?" Lucy smiled brightly as she walked over to him, watching the red haired spirit hold his stomach. "Are you hurt? Do you need to go back to the spirit world to recover?"

"I'm fine, Lucy. Really. Don't worry about me." Loke ran a hand through his hair, eyeing her to see whether she was alright. He took off his sunglasses before he continued, his beautiful green eyes staring into hers: "Say, Lucy… what're you doing tonight?"

Lucy simply stared at him for a moment. "I… uh, I was planning to get my reward, spend some time at the guild and then head home. Why?" She raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"Well, since I'm already here, why don't I join you today? That way I can see everyone at Fairy Tail again." He beamed at her.

Lucy couldn't do anything but agree, seeing the Lion's happy facial expression. "Why don't you already go to the guild while I get my reward? I'll see you there in half an hour!"

Loke agreed and they parted.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Everyone greeted Loke enthusiastically, happy that he visited them. Mirajane immediately offered him a drink and he started chatting with Cana. Not much later Natsu and Happy entered. The two of them joined Cana and him and they talked about things that had happened during the past weeks. Apparently Natsu had defeated a rather strong opponent a couple of days ago and he kept boasting about it every time he entered the guild. This had led to quite a few conflicts with Gray, but then again, the two probably fought over anything.

Loke let out a content sigh, enjoying the friendship that emitted from the entire guild, just as Lucy entered the building. She walked over to the table with Natsu and Loke and greeted everyone, sitting down next to her spirit. "So, how's everyone?"

"I'm great, Lucy! Did you know I won against this guy who could move boulders with just his mi-…" Natsu started saying after he got interrupted by Gray: "Baka, you've been telling that story for the past two days every single time you enter the guild!"

"Yeah, well…" The two stood up and started fighting, as usual. Not long after their little ruckus started, a chair hit some other guild member and everyone joined in. Lucy laughed nervously, trying her best to avoid getting into the fight and quickly left the guild. Loke smirked and followed her outside.

"So, Lucy, what'll you do now, then?" Loke said as he quickly caught up to her, subtly wrapping his arm around her back.

She glanced at his arm and gave him a dirty look but didn't say anything about it. "I was planning to go home, cook me something to eat and take a bath, actually."

"Oh, wonderful idea! Why don't I cook you some dinner while you take that bath, eh, princess?"

Lucy internally debated whether or not she would let Loke do this. She didn't want to give him the wrong sign, but she really did want to take a bath without having to think about cooking dinner afterwards… "Fine," She eventually said, "But only if you do the dishes too."

Loke chuckled and nodded. "Of course!"

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

After her bath, Lucy wrapped one towel around her hair and a bigger one around her body before she strode into the living room. The smell of something delicious greeted her and she didn't bother getting changed, she simply sat down like this at her small table.

"If this tastes half as good as it smells, I might consider calling you every day to cook me dinner." She grinned.

Loke turned around, raising an eyebrow as she noticed her curvaceous body draped in towels. "Let's hope this tastes good then. Are you really going to wear that during dinner?" He inquired.

She looked down and then back up at Loke. "I was planning to, yes. Why? I can wear in my house what I want, can't I?"

Loke laughed and put the food on the table, scooping some on both their plates. "Well, dig in, I'd say. Don't let it get cold."

They ate in silence for a while, until she noticed Loke watching her. "Something wrong?" She asked him.

He shook his head, smiling mysteriously as he continued eating. Lucy squinted her eyes, looking at the ginger haired spirit for a moment. He looked pretty cute with that smile on his face.

Lucy snorted at her thoughts. Clearly it was too loud, because Loke looked up from his food. "Something wrong?" He repeated the same question she had asked him before. Lucy shook her head, just like he did and they both laughed. They then mumbled, "Déjà vu," simultaneously which made them laugh again. When they stopped laughing, they looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

Loke broke silence by mumbling, "I'll get started on those dishes." Lucy smiled warmly and grabbed his hand before he could get up, dragging him to the couch with her.

"You can do the dishes later. Or rather, we can. I'm not going to let you do those on your own since you already cooked for me. Besides, we're…"

"…friends." He finished her sentence, smiling crookedly at her. "And spirits are not tools that you use for yourself, eh? You still amaze me, Lucy."

Lucy blushed, hugging a pillow against her chest.

"Not just your personality amazes me, though…" Loke continued, "It's also your beauty. And how cute you look when you blush."

Lucy sighed softly. "Loke, why do you even bother saying this? You've probably said those words a hundred times. Everyone in the guild knows you're a player."

Loke leaned forward, gently prying the pillow out of Lucy's grasp. "I say this because it's true. And the difference between this time and the previous hundred times is that I mean it. You freed me, Lucy, and for that I love you. I know you don't want me as a lover, but I wo-…"

He was cut off by Lucy who almost pounced on him, crushing her lips against his. Loke's eyes went wide open, taking in the blonde beauty who now sat on his lap. Her towel had slipped down slightly and he could see the upper side of her breasts. He hungrily kissed his way down from her lips along her neck to her breasts. Lucy wove her fingers in his hair as she leaned back slightly, giving him full access to her luscious body.

"Loke…" She uttered as her towel dropped lower and lower, Loke's lips moving along with it, brushing his tongue over her nipples. He delicately took one of them into his mouth, suckling it. This made her moan and arch her back slightly which made the towel drop even lower, baring her stomach.

Lucy's hands snaked over to Loke's suit. He leaned back slightly as she first removed the tie, her breasts moving almost obscenely in front of his eyes, making him growl with lust, his eyes gleaming like a predator's. Soon after, he lost the rest of the clothes that covered his muscular chest. Lucy ran her hands over it before he claimed her mouth again in a hot and passionate kiss.

Lucy stood up from his lap, letting both towels drop on the floor, her blonde hair running freely down her back. Loke quickly took the opportunity to undo his trousers and take them off. Lucy leaned down and caressed the front of his boxers, a bulge making them seem impossibly full.

"Why don't I help you with that, hm?" She said seductively as she pulled his boxers lower, freeing his thick manhood. She held it in one small hand in which it looked extraordinarily big. After admiring it for a while, she ran her hand up and down along it, causing her mighty lion to moan and thrust his hips forward slightly. She smirked, looking confident as she took his veiny shaft into her mouth. Loke had to hold back or he would thrust into her mouth. He closed his eyes as he felt her mouth move over his cock, her warmth enveloping it completely.

"Lucy…" He groaned as he pulled her up on his lap again. He ran his hand down from her neck, along her breasts to her stomach. He then moved even further down, sinking a finger into her tight hole. It didn't take long for him to add a second finger, her wetness and softness enveloping his fingers as she moaned. She leaned her head against his strong shoulder.

"Enough playing, my princess, my love…" He said as he lifted her up and slowly but gently eased her onto his waiting manhood. He was not sure whether she still was a virgin or not, so he decided to do this as carefully as possible. It didn't take long for him to notice that he wasn't her first, though, so he started thrusting slowly. Her walls surrounded his shaft perfectly and every time he hit the back of her folds, she let out a moan.

"Oh, Loke… keep going. I love you, my kitten." Loke smirked. The nickname was cute but somewhat degrading. Oh well, he better made sure she didn't think he was a nice kitten. He lifted Lucy and lay her down on the couch, hooking one leg behind his back and hoisting the other onto his shoulder. Like this, he shoved into her, again and again, each thrust seemingly harder yet so much better than the one before.

Lucy's moaning turned from separate ones into one long cry of pleasure as he felt her walls clamp down on his cock, milking him as she reached her orgasm. Her juices ran over his cock as he kept thrusting into her, almost at his own peak. With a few more final thrusts he let out a growl as he shot his seed into her, filling her with his semen, shooting rope after rope of his warm, sticky essence into her depths.

He remained inside of her as he lowered himself onto her body, both lying on the couch. He made sure not to crush her, panting but using his own strength to keep his body up. She smiled, looking tired but immensely satisfied as she leaned up and pressed her lips against Loke's neck.

"Arigato, my Lion."


End file.
